Juniper Montage
Juniper Montage ist ein eine ehemaliger Gegenspieler Mensch aus Am Set von Daring Do. Persönliches Juniper ist ein Fröhlicher Mensch mit einer Schwäche für Erdnussbutterpralinencrunchriegel. Aber früher konnte sie sehr Hinterhältig werden um ihre Ziele zu erreichen war ihr kein Trick zu schmutzig. Geschichte In Am Set von Daring Do wurden die Human 7 von Regisseur Canter Zoom zu den Dreharbeiten des Daring Do Filmes eingeladen. Kleines Dankeschön das sie Camp Everfree gerettet haben in dem er selber oft war. Sci-Twi und Rainbow Dash bestaunen gerade die Reliquien von Altoriosa als sie angesprochen werden. Das Mädchen stellt sich als Juniper Montage, die Nichte von Canter Zoom vor. Sie erzählt das A. K. Yarling Requisiten und Filmsets mit entworfen hat. Juniper konnte sogar eine ihre Daring Do Ausgaben signieren lassen als Yarling die Requisiten abgenommen hat. Am Set ist Juniper zuständig um ihren Onkel Kaffee zu bringen oder sonst wie auszuhelfen. Sie war schon bei allen Dreh's ihres Onkels dabei. Juniper gibt damit an sich in den Studios wie in ihrer Westentasche auszukennen. Auch erzählt sie das sie gerne die Daring Do gespielt hätte aber darauf hat sich ihr Onkel nicht eingelassen. Da biete Juniper den beiden an ihnen Caballerons geheime Höhle zu zeigen. Den sie hat Schlüssel zu fast allem im Studio. Das Angebot lassen sich die Daring Do Fans nicht entgehen. Der Dreh geht mit der Vulkanszene weiter und Rainbow geht sich noch mal die Reliquien ansehen. Doch mitten in den Aufnahmen bricht die Vulkankulissen zusammen. Und als wen das noch nicht schlimm genug wäre melden Rainbow und Juniper das die Reliquien gestohlen wurden. Das verschwinden der Reliquien kommt einer Katastrophe gleich. Canter Zoom erklärt das es sich um Einzelstücke handelt. Für neue brauchen sie das Okay von Yarling aber die ist für eine Schriftstellerin sehr schwer aufzutreiben. Erschwerend hinzu kommt das der Vertrag von Chestnut Magnifico, die Daring Do spielt, nächsten Monat ausläuft und sie schon ein anderes Engagement hat. Der Regisseur fürchtet schon den Dreh abbrechen zu müssen. Da ruft ihn einer neuer Notfall. Den Human 7 ist klar wird klar das all die Zwischenfälle keine Zufälle sind. Irgendwer will den Film verhindern und alle Verdachtsmomente deuten bisher auf Chestnut Magnifico. Nach einigem hin und her wird Sci-Twi klar wer dahinter steckt und hat einen Plan. Die Human 7 haben Canter, Juniper und Chestnut zum Set gerufen. Sci-Twi denkt das der Dieb noch nicht die Chance hatte mit den Reliquien das Studio zu verlassen. Mit Canters Erlaubnis wollen sie das Dorfset von oben bis unter Durchsuchen. Vielleicht findet sich ja ein Hinweis. Canter stimmt zu. Darauf schickt er Chestnut in die Maske, wen die Stücke wieder da sind können sie gleich drehen und Juniper soll für alle Smoothies holen. Gleich darauf holt der Dieb die Reliquien aus dem Versteck nahe des Sets und wird ertappt. Es ist Juniper. Sci-Twi erläutert, das Juniper die Reliquien genommen hat während die Vulkan Szene gedreht wurde. Aber da kam Rainbow und sie musst die Stücke am erst besten Ort verstecken. Etwas Später wollte Juniper ihre Beute in ein sicheres Versteck bringen wurde aber entdeckt. Doch da sie sich im Studio gut aus kennt konnte sie Human 7 außer Gefecht setzen und Rainbow abhängen. Für eine weile also hat sie sie im Lager eingeschlossen. So konnte sie die Reliquien neu verstecken. Aber das Einsperren war der entscheidenden Hinweis. Den nur jemand mit den passenden Schlüsseln wie Juniper konnte es tun. Da Sci-Twi jedoch wusste das Juniper ihre Tat nicht zugeben würde lies sie sich das mit der Suche einfallen und bat Canter Juniper Smoothies holen zu lassen. Eine Gelegenheit die sie natürlich nutzen würde um die Reliquien in Sicherheit zu bringen. So brauchten sie ihr nur noch heimlich zu folgen und auf frischer Tat zu ertappen. Canter Zoom ist fassungslos was seine Nichte da getan hat. Juniper erklärt das sie Chestnut nicht leiden kann und unbedingt die Daring Do spielen wollte. Canter hat sie nicht genommen weil sie noch zu jung und unerfahren ist. Juniper dachte wen sie den Dreh lange genug verzögert, würde Chesnut abspringen und sie eine Chance bekommen. Es kommt für Canter nicht infrage. Immerhin hat Juniper den Film Sabotiert, die Sicherheit des Teams riskiert und ihren eigenen Onkel belogen sowie dessen vertrauen missbraucht. Juniper entschuldigt sich für alles. Zwar kann Canter seiner Nicht noch mal verzeihen aber er hat keine andere Wahl als sie des Studios zu verweisen und ihre Schlüssel einzuziehen. Während der Sicherheitsmann sie raus bringt wirft Juniper den Human 7 noch einen Rache vollen Blick zu. Der Film wird wie geplant abgedreht. In Junipers Spiegel-Magie hat Juniper jetzt einen Job im Mall-Kino um über die Runden zu kommen und ärgert sich immer noch schwarz das ihr die Human 7 das krumme Ding beim Daring Do Film vermasselt haben. Ihre schlechte Laune wird davon befeuert das die auf fasst allen Monitoren der Mall das Video der Sieben läuft und sie auf den Filmplakaten sind. Sie glaubt immer noch das wen ihr Plan aufgegangen wäre, sie jetzt der große Star sei. Während sie sich eine passende Sonnenbrille sucht fährt equestrische Magie in einen Handspiegel der am stand liegt. Als Juniper sich betrachtet sieht sie eine wunderschöne Schauspielerin. Sofort ist ihr klar was das sie da was besonderes hat und kauft den Spiegel. Wenig später entdeckt sie das das gute Stücke, Dinge verschwinden lassen kann. Während Juniper versucht rauszufinden wie der Spiegel zu bedienen ist kommen die Human 7 rein, Abzüglich Sunset Shimmer die gerade Besorgungen in Equestria macht und staunen nicht schlecht sie an der Snackbar zu sehen. Juniper erklärt das ihr Onkel ein schlechtes gewissen hatte weil er sie raus warf und besorgte ihr diesen Job. Als Rainbow meint das sie jetzt auch feiern könnte wen sie die Sabotage am Film damals gelassen hätte, flippt Juniper aus und wünscht sich das die Mädchen verschwinden. Was der Spiegel auch prompt erfüllt. Nur Fluttersyhs Haarspange bleibt zurück, die sich Juniper ansteckt. Aber irgendwas vom Spiegel ist auf sie übergegangen. Die Freundinnen finden sich an einem Ort wieder den Sci-Twi als Limbo bezeichnet. Ein Raum in dem es nichts gibt außer ihnen und einem großen Kreis in der Luft. Klar ist aber das sie im Spiegel sind. Da regnet es plötzlich Schokolade überzogenen Mandeln. Was daher kommt das Juniper noch etwas übt als Sunste und Starlight, die sie mitgebracht hat, ins Kino kommen. Sofort erkennt Sunset Juniper und zieht Starlight in Deckung. Da entdeckt Sunset Fluttershys Haarspange und stellt Juniper zur rede, Starlight bleibt im Versteck. Mit ihrer Gedankenlesekraft, findet Sunset raus das Juniper ihren Job im Kino von ihrem Onkel hat und das sie ihre Freundinnen hat verschwinden lassen. Sunset versucht Juniper zu überzeugen das die Magie im Spiegel gefährlich ist. Doch Juniper denkt das sie den Spiegel selber haben will und lässt sie auch verschwinden. Die Magie des Spiegels ergreift weiter Besitzt von Juniper. Nun hängt alles an Starlight. Sunset landet bei den anderen. Die nun denken das es jetzt keinen mehr gibt der weiß wo sie sind. Da kann Sunset sie aber beruhigen und erzählt das sie Starlight mitgebracht hat. Aber da geschieht was mit ihren Kristallen. Der Spiegel saugt Magie aus ihnen heraus und lädt damit Juniper auf die sich in eine drei Meter große Monster Diva verwandelt. Juniper versetzt die Mall in helle Panik aber durch die Magie glaubt sie von jubelnden Fans umgeben zu sein. Als sie deswegen kurz abgelenkt ist versucht Starlight ihr den Spiegel weg zu nehmen und kann ihn ihr aus der Hand treten. Der Spiegel fällt auf den Boden und bekommt Sprünge. Die Schäden am Spiegel übertragen sich auch auf sein Inneres und die Mädchen drohen ins Nichts zu fallen. Gleichzeitig tut Starlight was sie kann das Juniper den Spiegel nicht zurück bekommt. Wie sich zeigt erfüllt er nur ihre Wünsche wen sie ihn in der Hand hält. Da stürzt Starlight und der Spiegel bekommt einen Schlag ab. Wie sich in der weiteren Jagd zeigt erfüllt der Spiegel nur Junipers Wünsche. Der gelingt es Starlight mit ein paar Verkaufsständen fest zu setzen und verlangt den Spiegel. Den kann Starlight aber nicht hergeben so lange die Human 7 drin sind. Das Interessiert Juniper aber nicht, waren sie es doch die ihr die Chance nahmen berühmt zu werden. Unterdessen verlieren die Freundinnen immer mehr vom Boden unter ihren Füßen. Starlight fragt Juniper ob sie wirklich den Ruhm sucht oder doch nur eine Freundin und biete ihr die Freundschaft an. Starlight kann sie verstehen. Das Juniper glaubt sich durch Rache besser zu fühlen. Aber das Stimmt nicht. Starlight Bittet sie keinen Fehler zu machen den sie bereuen würde. Juniper meint das ihre vielen Fehler nicht zu verzeihen sind. Da muss Starlight wieder sprechen. Die im Spiegel würden ihr auf jeden Fall verzeihen. Doch zu erst müssen sie befreit werden. Juniper sieht die Falschheit ihres Tuns ein, Sie befreit die Human 7 im letzten Augenblick und wird zurückverwandelt. Der Spiegel ist nun zerstört und hat seine Magie verloren. Juniper entschuldigt sich für das was passiert ist. Sunset verzeiht ihr stellvertretend für die Gruppe. Starlight hat mal den Bewohnen eines Dorfes die Talente geraubt und damit ihren Wert. Sci-Twi wurde von Magie überwältigt und hat einen Riss zwischen den Welten verursacht. Und Sunset hat die ganze Schule in eine Zombiearmee verwandelt wollte eine Ponywelt erobern. (Siehe: Die Landkarte Teil 1 & Teil 2, Friendship Games und Equestria Girls.). Während Juniper ziemlich baff ist, fällt Pinkie auf das sie wirklich nachsichtige Typen sind. Auftritte Verbindung zu anderen Charakteren Canter Zoom Ihr Onkel Galerie Navboxen en:Juniper Montage Kategorie:Ehemalige Gegenspieler Kategorie:Menschen